LiamKyleSullivan
Liam Kyle Sullivan (born: ) is an American comedian, actor, and director from Massachusetts. Sullivan has made several guest appearances on television programs including Gilmore Girls, 8 Simple Rules, and Alias, but is best known for his internet videos. He won a 2008 People's Choice Award in the user-generated video category for "Shoes". In 2007, he starred in the VH1 series I Hate My 30's. More recently, Sullivan appeared as Kelly in the FCKH8, anti-gay bullying campaign videos. Personal Life Liam was born in Norfolk, Massachusetts. Sometime after leaving YouTube, Liam got married and has a daughter. Characters played by Liam * Kelly is a stereotypical teenage American girl. She doesn't care about much besides her mundane desires and has intense mood swings. She is also a musician, and it is implied that the family is aware of the music videos. * Chris is Kelly's twin brother. He is an athlete who has joined the abstinence program, and has a well known sibling rivalry with Kelly. Their parents prefer him to Kelly. * Mother Grandma is an affectionate, anxious old lady who is fond of whiskey and tries to share it with everyone because she believes it "makes you feel better". She appears to be tipsy most of the time and is known to make non sequitur comments. There is a bit of tension between her and the parents, and the two utter negative remarks about each other under their breaths. She has her own set of spin-off videos. * Bill is Kelly's father. Strict and often stern-faced, he doesn't say much, but likes to stay in charge of the family and set the rules, and is a strong believer in "fiscal responsibility". * Aunt Susan Walker is a lesbian musician. She likes to stay positive and is involved with a woman named María. She is involved with an organic vegan girl-on-girl sandwich tour. She also has her own set of spin-off videos. * Bob Tulap is a foul-mouthed radio announcer with a strong liking for whiskey but a hatred for his producer, Doug. "Bob Tulap hates everyone and everything, including his sponsors." Other Recurring Characters * Kathy (played by Pam Cook), Kelly's mother, is usually tense and critical. Like Kelly, she also has sharp mood swings, although not as violent. She is not fond of Mother Grandma and is apparently fond of Tom Skerritt. Heather referred to her as "Ms. B" in "Txt Msg Brkup". She is also portrayed by Rachel West "Txt Msg Brkup" and "Let Me Borrow That Top". * Purple Man (played by Scott Pitts) is a reoccurring "Superman" character in each of the videos. He also has his own separate spin-off videos. * Heather Campbell (played by Megahn Perry) is Kelly's best friend. She and her father claim to be vampires. She has her own vlog which she makes in the room where her father is constantly watching television. She is eternally sixteen years old, has a brother, and is embarrassed by her father's inappropriate comments about sex. * Neal (played by Will Matthews) is Kelly's ex-boyfriend. He is unemployed, unintelligent, and is an alcoholic. He is portrayed to be egotistical, manipulative, and absolutely sex-driven. In "Txt Msg Brkup", Mother Grandma mentions that he "comes around looking for sex". He returns in "No Booty Calls" where he calls Kelly and attempts (unsuccessfully) to have sex with her. He tries to persuade her by pointing out that their crazy sexual practices in the past were "so hot," and by reminding Kelly of his penis size. Kelly is not impressed with him and seems to view Neal as beneath her notice. * María is Aunt Susan's lesbian partner who stays with Kelly's family in "Let Me Borrow That Top". She understands very little English, very much preferring to speak Spanish instead, much to the dislike of Kelly's mother. Despite not speaking English, she clearly understands it given that she was not only able to understand Chris's confusion regarding her and Susan's sexual realities, but was also able to insist in English that it is "no big deal,". * Caitlin (played by Jill Ritchie) is Kelly's old friend and neighbor in "Let Me Borrow That Top". She is a cheerleader and was Homecoming Queen. She bought a top with a picture of Kelly's mother on it wearing a birthday hat saying "Whore." It is implied that she and Kelly have broken up their friendship in the past, but the reason for this is undisclosed. Kelly's parents tend to use Caitlin as a model of what Kelly "should" be. Awards & Nominations References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians